For many years, industry has been concerned with designing and providing activatable materials for providing adhesion, baffling, sealing, noise/vibration reduction, reinforcement or the like to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. More recently, it has become important to apply these materials in a condition that makes the materials more adaptable to further processing or assembly of the articles of manufacture. As an example, it can be desirable to apply an activatable material to a member such that the material is in a condition suitable for allowing welding of the member. Thus, the present invention provides a method of applying an activatable material to a member in a condition that makes the member, the material or both suitable for further processing or assembly.